


Gift

by Erwin_Smith



Series: Eruri Secret Valentine 2017 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Happy Eruri, M/M, eruri - Freeform, eruri fluff, eruri secret valentine, eruri secret valentine 2017, happy eruris, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: When Erwin doesn't take the time to relax, Levi surprises him with a gift.Eruri Secret Valentine gift fic for reirahoshikuzu on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reira/gifts).



> My Eruri Secret Valentine exchange for [reirahoshikuzu](https://reirahoshikuzu.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> A very special thank you to [momtaku](https://momtaku.tumblr.com) for looking over my fic to make sure it was making sense~
> 
> This is a bit short, but I struggled greatly during the preparation for this whole event. :/ Please enjoy and leave feedback or kudos. It would be greatly appreciated.

Some people needed to relax more often, spend time with their friends or family, or even their lover. But for Erwin Smith, he hardly ever relaxed. Since becoming Commander of the Survey Corps five years ago, he’d spent his days nearly the same. He’d read over the stacks of report documents that were constantly being delivered and sign them, or write out important letters to be sent to the various military officials like the Commander-in-Chief. 

  
Erwin can’t remember exactly the last time he had multiple days of relaxation in recent years, aside from little vacations that weren’t military related that Levi dragged him on. Even then, the shorter man had to tell him to relax and stop being a stick in the mud. 

  
Losing his right arm to a titan didn’t even prevent him from relaxing, much to Levi, Hange, the nurses, and Zackly’s dismay. In just three weeks, he was trying to readjust to his new disability and get back on his feet to resume his regular duties. In four weeks, he was back to a full schedule.

 

* * *

 

A knock sounded at Erwin’s door, causing him to sigh and place down the feather that he had been using to sign documents with. The man cleared his throat before answering, “Come in.”

  
“I figured you would still be in here,” came Levi’s voice as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He saw the documents stacked and arranged across the blond man’s desk. “Tch. You’re going to go blind squinting at those damn papers all day. Have you even eaten anything or taken a shit today?”

  
Erwin’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He slowly stood up. The right sleeve of his Survey Corps jacket hung limply. Truth be told, he hadn’t eaten. His stomach had yet to remind him. “Levi.”

  
“You’re finished with paperwork for today,” Levi instructed. He saw that Erwin was going to open his mouth to protest and quickly interrupted, scowling. “I have something for you and you are going to relax and fucking enjoy it. Then you’re going to get dressed in something presentable that’s not your uniform. You’ve been wearing that damn shirt for days and it’s going to get armpit stains. Disgusting.”

  
Erwin’s lips turned up in a tiny smile and he chuckled softly. Levi walked closer to him and removed Erwin’s jacket as if it was an offending object. He folded it neatly and set it down upon Erwin’s chair. The raven haired man placed his hands on Erwin’s strong chest and rubbed it lightly. “Sit down. I have something for you,” Levi said and leaned up to press a chaste kiss on the man’s lips, which Erwin happily returned.

Once he pulled back, Levi gave the older man’s chest a gentle pat. “I’ll be right back. You touch those documents and I’ll break your arm.”   


Erwin chuckled again, complied to Levi’s orders, and sat down once again. “I won’t, I won’t.”

Levi left the room and went back into the hallway; he returned with a bouquet of red roses and a bottle of matching red wine. Erwin’s icy blue eyes widened. Before Erwin could fully process what happened, Levi spoke up. “I, uh, got you these,” he mumbled and looked at Erwin. His cheeks were growing warm. 

“The roses are beautiful, Levi. And… and the wine. Surely they cost a fortune. You didn’t have to get me anything. I didn’t get you anything and—”

Levi huffed and set the bottle of wine down on the desk and crawled onto Erwin’s lap. “Shut up for ten seconds, old man,” Levi said, handing the bouquet to Erwin. He undid a few of the man’s buttons and pressed a kiss to his now exposed chest. The Captain nuzzled his nose against his Commander’s chest and stayed like that for a few more moments before resting his forehead against him. He felt the vibrations of the man’s strong heart beat. “You don’t need to get me anything, Erwin. Getting to spend time like this with you is more than enough for me.” His gray eyes fell closed.

“Levi…” Erwin wished he had another arm. One to wrap around the smaller man without crushing the flowers against him. Instead, he kissed the top of Levi’s head. His hair smelled like sage. “Thank you.”

Erwin was the best gift Levi could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please leave feedback or kudos!


End file.
